


Broken chains

by Paradoxproductions



Series: Within us [9]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Brown is super stubborn to white, Childhood Friends, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxproductions/pseuds/Paradoxproductions
Summary: White has fully recovered from his issues and is ready to return to being the captain of his crew however a friend is very persistent to join him with his crew
Relationships: Crewmate & Crewmate (Among Us)
Series: Within us [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053104
Kudos: 3





	Broken chains

I was absent from my captain position for around 6 months, mainly as I thought I needed to recover and black updated me weekly and we have some new recruits from the cloud city station.

Well my last day off is tomorrow so I should get in contact with a friend who was keeping an eye on me.

I never really told the crewmates about this friend as this is an out of work friend of mine, I just thought that having this friend brought up would be irrelevant.

I decided to phone brown just to tell him about my plans.

“Howdy white, you wanna chat?” He greeted me.

“I’m just phoning you to let you know that I am returning to my position of captain after tomorrow so I thought I should tell you now.”

“Oh, c’mon you looked much happier without your position, just one more day off?”

“Brown I cannot neglect my responsibilities, I have to return plus I have to help settle in the cloud city survivors.”

“So you have new people? I wanna join you!” He states 

“Brown aren’t you content with your own station in Polus?”

“No it’s so boring and I resigned not to long ago, ya know cowboys like me need to move around A lot.”

“There you go again With the cowboy stuff, you aren’t nine!”

“Kidding, but I still have my sheriffs hat which I proudly wear... plus it looks cool.”

“Brown if you joined... I... uh fine you can join my crew... please don’t create drama though.”

“Affirmative pardner.”

He Hanged up.

There he goes again with the cowboy talk, knowing brown he will come to me. Well we have a lot of friends joining... what will black think though... brown may be a little... wild for his liking... I just hope the two can get along especially since I kinda like black.

Seeing my best friends hate each other would hurt me.


End file.
